Most televisions output audio signals by the audio chip inside the televisions, and the audio chip transmits the audio signals to a loudspeaker directly, to drive the loudspeaker sounding. However, when the video compression rate is relatively high, if the audio chip transmits the audio signals to the loudspeaker directly will sound unpleasant.